


Mother's Favorite

by bobinfrapples



Series: Twisted Family [1]
Category: Twisted Family - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Molestation, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex, forced self cum shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobinfrapples/pseuds/bobinfrapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night a boy sees his mother playing with herself and gets swept up into his mother's twisted fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Wanted a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> very rough 1st draft, unedited.

            He woke in the middle of the night, his throat was parched. He walked down the hall passed his mothers room when he heard the strange sound. Low wet suction sound that he could not identify. This sound was followed by a soft moan. The boy moved to the door and saw that it was open, just a crack. He peeked inside and saw that his mother was in there sticking a long red vibrator inside of her. He stood there shocked to see his mother doing this. He started to turn away when she let out another moan, this one was much louder. He boy got an erection, he knew it was wrong but he could not help it. He started to rub himself. He let out a small moan.

            "Get in here young man and explain to me what you're doing!!!” called his mother, “NOW”.

            He did as he was told. Holding his head down low he slowly walked into his mother’s bedroom, and stood beside her bed.

            The mother instantly noticed the boy’s erection. It was bigger than his father’s she thought. Oh how she longed for it to be inside her. “What were you doing outside of mommy's door,” she said in a stern voice.

            “I just wanted a glass of water, I wasn’t doing anything,” he said without looking up in a low weak tone. His hands fidgeted with the strings of his pajamas.

            She looked at the bulged in his pants then asked again. “What were you doing, and DON’T lie to me.”

            “Nothing mommy I jus,,,” the boy words were cut short as his mother grabbed his face and chin.

            She lifted his head up forcing him to facing her. "You were watching mommy weren't you....?"

            The boy stared back at her and refused to answer in quiet defiance.

            “You should not eavesdrop that’s very bad. I will have to punish you, since your daddy is no longer around. Drop your pants and lay on the bed.

            “But mommy,,,” his eyes pleaded her not to give him a spanking.

            She started impatiently tapping her foot, "The longer I have to wait the more spanks you’ll get".

            He boy did as he was told. Slowly he lowered his pants.

            She laughed to herself as he struggled to get his pants and underwear passed his erection. “Let mommy help mommy help,” she said as she jerked his pants down, one hand on either side of his now freed erection. His cock danced in her face and it took everything her could do to not start sucking her boy long shaft right then. “Now blend over and lay on the bed,” his mother said as she stood up.

            The boy looked at her for a long moment before slowing turning toward the bed, then shuffled a little closer.

            Fed up with waiting she grabbed the back of his head and slam it down to the bed

            "Just for that mommy's going to use her slipper on you," she held him in place and looked down at his little white bottom. She laid her hand on his back, the muscles in his ass tense in anticipation of the spanking, and then swung.

            “Whack” the sound echoed in the room. A wave of pleasure and satisfaction rolled though her. “Whack” she felt him jump. “Whack” she heard him moan. “Whack” she watched his cheeks get pink. “Whack” another moan.

            The boy covered himself and rolled over. “Please mommy no more”, he begged.

            His mother looked at him with an icy stare and said, “DOWN, AND KEEP YOUR HANDS BY YOUR HEAD…!” She smiled as he quickly did as he was told.

            “Whack, whack, whack, whack,” the silence was broken again by the sounds of her slipper striking hard against his bottom, over and over again. “Whack, whack, whack, whack,” mixed with the sounds of him crying out in pain, stifled by the mattress.

            “Whack, whack, whack, whack,” She spanked him harder and harder. “Whack, whack, whack, whack,” the more he struggled the harder she spanked him; his white ass was now pink and soar, his cock still hard as a rock.

            He covered his ass with his hands again and said, "Please mommy no more I won't be a bad boy and watch you anymore, I promise".

            "Hands back on the bed or I start your count over again, last warning," she said as slapped his fingers with her slipper.

            Slowly the boy moved his hands. “Whack, whack, whack, whack,” again his hands move in the way, this time she grabbed them and pull them up to his back.

            "Now I'll have to start all over,” she said with a joyful glee about her voice. “Whack, whack, whack, whack,,,,,,”

            He boy bit at the bed, trying to get her the satisfaction of crying out. “Whack, whack, whack, whack,” he moaned out in spite of himself. “Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack,” now a moan with each strike, but now from pain mixed with pleasure. “WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK,” he cried out and stared moaning uncontrollably. His whole body shuddered and writhed in ecstasy.

            With each shutter, each moan, each strike of the slipper, she wanted him more.

            “Whack” and another. “Whack,” And another. “Whack,” And another……….

            She continued and for a long time before she realized he was sobbing into the mattress, and that his ass was blood red, she knew she must stop but she wanted to punish him more. She grabbed his cock and balls in her hand and start slapping the tip with her slipper.

            “Mommy no please stop,” he screamed out, that only made her slap him harder and faster. “Please mommy, please stop I can’t take anymore,” he said in-between sobs. “I’m sorry I’ll be a good boy I promise.”

            She looked down at his painfully reddened ass and penis and realized she had been too caught up in the moment and the pleasure and had gone too far. “I’m so sorry do you want me to make it better”. She wanted more she want her little boy inside of her but she knew it was wrong, she felt dirty and turned on. Kneeing behind him she lightly kissed the tip of his dick. Then she kissed and licked one of the welts that had started to form on his reddened flesh. He started to move so she bit down hard on the soar stop quickly to get her point across then kissed it again. She then put his head in her mouth and ran her tongue around it.

            “Whack,” he moaned and struggled to free himself from her grasp, and was by another spank. He had never felt anything that felt soooo good and bad at the same time.

            As she slid his whole dick in her mouth and held him, “Mommy no, Pleeeaaasssse,” he let out as a moan.

            "QUITE,,, mommy will kiss it and make it ALL better," she lightly kissed another one of the welts forming of his ass and again bite it hard. Again he cried out in pain. "Let mommy make it alllll better," she said as she went back to sucking his dick.

            He start breathing harder and harder, soon he moan out came in her mouth, and filled it with his warm, white cream. He looked up as his mother confused as she said, "That's mommy's good boy, now how would you like to spank mommy for hurting you so?" She pulled him off the bed, stood him in front of her, and lifted his head by his chic. "It's ok, mommy was wrong to hurt you; it's ok to spank me. You want to punish me don’t you?"

            The boy looked at her confused but than shook his head yes. He slowly took of slipper from her and watched as she lean over the bed. “Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack,” lightly at first then harder and faster. “Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack, WHACK,” she started to moan, and get wet.

            "Yes baby just like that, mommy has been very bad,” she moaned and screamed with pleasure, and begged him for more. “Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack,” she wanted, no needed him to punish him for her evil thoughts, but this just made that worse. “Whack, whack, whack, whack,” when she finally couldn’t take the pain any longer she tried to get up but was pushed back down and held there. "LET mommy up," her cry went ignored and her spanking continued.

            Grabbing her arms, he pulled them far up her back, just as she had done to him earlier. He then put one knee on her back to help hold her in place, all the while, “Whack, whack, whack, whack…”

            She struggle harder, trying to wrestle free, all the while he was spanking her. "Please baby stop, don't hurt mommy anyone more," she pleaded, but that just made him strike her harder. When she was finally able to break free of his hold; quickly she rolled onto her back, sat up and slapped him across the face.

            They both stood there in shock for a second, staring at each other, she had never slapped him for. Tears start welling up in their eyes.

            Before he can react he felt her hand grab his face in her hands and her gentle voice say, "I'm soooo sorry baby, I should have never struck you”. His head was then pulled to her chest in a warm embrace.

            The tender moment was broken as she once again gave into her naughty thought, “Here punish mommy”. She lean back, spread her legs and pointed at her wet pussy, "Spank mommy with your hand, down there". Lying back on a pillow, she pulled up her legs, “Go ahead. Do it as hard as you want to….”

            He only hesitated for a moment, then “smack”. 

            She moaned under the force of his hand. “Smack, smack, smack, smack”, he did not let up. As he brought his hand down hard, the pain and pleasure made her cry out, “AGAIN PLEASE AGAIN.” Harder this time, “YES BABY HARDER,,,, PLEASE DON’T STOP”!!!!!

            He did as he was told and brought his hand down harder each time, again and Again, and AGAIN……!!!!

            “Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack,” the slapping of flesh and her screams were all that could be heard…..

            The pleasure soon became too much for her and she wanted more, wanted him inside of her. She caught his hand with her thighs, and held it there. He tried to pull it out but this only made her wetter.

            He felt the moisture between her legs, wiggled his fingers trying to free them, but could not free his trapped hand.

            She grabbed his erection and pulled him to her. He started to struggle, she could no longer help herself; she must have her little boy inside of her, need to feel his large throbbing cock inside her warm wet pussy. Grabbing him she rolled him on to the bed, straddled him and started grinding against him.

            “Mommy what are you doing,” he say, trying not to moan. The young boy tried to fight her off but she grabbed his hands, and wrapped the leather cuffs around his wrist that were chained to her be.

            "Another one of mommy’s toys,” she said as she finished fastening the leather straps on his left arm restraint. “Now hold still mommy is going to make it alllll better......." She moved up and sat on his chest while she wrestled his right arm into the cuff. After it was buckled in she grabbed the hair on the back of his head, pushed and held his face against her vagina, saying, “Lick and suck on mommy”.

            The boy shook his head, curled his lips up and bit them, refusing to play along with his sick mother’s dirty needs.

            She clamps her thighs around his head and holds his noise, “Do IT, if you want to breathe”. She looks deep into his defiant eyes as he held his breath, felt him kick and struggle under and between her, saw the torment and fear in his eyes as his air ran out. Then at last a tiny lap of the tongue, light and timid. A wave of pleasure rolled over her. “YES, that’s it baby,” she screamed and leaned backwards onto one arm.

            The boy started licking and sucking as she mother started grinding on his face. He watched as she pointed with her finger saying, “Suck right here too”. He did as he was told, sucking her clitoris at first but then nibbled and bit. 

            Her back arched each time he bit her, so she propped his head up with a pillow so she could sit back. He bit down hard and held it; she froze not wanting to make the pain and pleasure worse. She did not like not being in control and even bound right now he had all of it; as their eyes looked they both knew he was in control. Holding her breathe as he was holding his grip, both lay there unmoving. His tongue could then be felt against her trapped flesh. She let out a sharp yelp as her pulled away, and forced her flesh free.

            He watched as she slid down his body and sat on his legs for a moment. “What are you doing mommy,” he said as he tied to sit up. A gentle hand on his chest made him stop and watch as he was taken in her other hand and guided to her wet lips. “momm,” his words were cut short as her hand moved from his chest to place one finger on his lips. 

            She slid him into her and started to ride him.

            “No mommy don’t, I don’t want to. Please stop, please mommy.”

            She did not listen, she just kept riding him, forced him deep inside of her. She grabbed his shoulders as he struggled to pull himself from under her. She could not let him get away, not now, now yet. She road him hard and pushed him deep inside of her. He felt so amazing. She moaned loud,,, louder….

            He started to moan in spite on himself. He could not help it, this felt so good even if it was unwanted. It was unwanted,,, wasn’t it..? He was confused, when had he started to thrust up into her. He stopped fighting, she pulled his head to her breasts, and he wanted this now, wanted to cum, needed to cum inside of her. As she rode him, he sucked and bit at her nipples.

            She leaned back, held onto his waist and continued to ride him. She moaned so loud, and screamed, and bucked. She wanted him, wanted him to cum, to cum in mommy. “That’s it, just like that. Do it for mommy. Push into mommy. Please I need you. Fuck mommy hard, I want all of you in meee…..” she gets cut off as she was forced to roll to her back. Somehow her son was able to undo the clasp on the chains and had freed his arms.

            Without pulling out of her he swung her legs over his shoulders; he laid on her legs, pushed them to her chest, and continued to pound away. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them to her shoulders, wrapping his arms under her back. Using them as for leverage, and taking advantage of the new position, he pushed deeper and harder than before.

            She could feel his dick get even bigger with the excitement of being in control. “Slap, slap, slap, slap,” the sound of their bodies coming together and her screams echoed through the house. She tried to fight him off, but the pain and pleasure made her weak from each stroke of his now fully erect dick. Futilely she continued to fight, but that was met by harder and deeper strokes.

            The boy knew what he was doing was wrong, then why did it feel soooo good? Pushing his confusion aside he continued to pound away at his mother’s soar pussy. He started to breathe harder, his back started to arch. His strokes became faster and hard, he could hear his mother screaming, begging him to stop, but he now realized he like hearing it, and wanted to hurt her more.

            She watched as his eyes rolled back into his head, and he climaxed again. The exhausted boy slid through her legs and onto her chest as he collapsed, unable to hold up his own weight any longer. She held the nearly passed out boy to her chest as she rolled over with his. Instinctively the dazed boy latched on trying to suckle in his near asleep state. Carefully she gripped his throat, she felt the pulse of his still rapidly beating heart, and then squeezed down tightly the arteries. She felt his body go limp as he passed out. Knowing she only had ten or so seconds she quickly redid the chains on his arms, trying not to disturb him. She pulled several toys out and laid them on the nightstand. As the boy started to stir, she laid a blindfold over his and lifted his head back to her breast as she fastened the straps of the blindfold behind his head.

            The boy woke back up when his mother pulled her nipple out of his mouth and rested his head on the pillow; he opened his eyes only to see darkness. He felt the blindfold on his face but when he went to reach for it he discovered his arms had been rechained. “Mommy…?” he called out in a weak, frightened voice. His response came as a loop of rope around his right ankle. He felt the rope get tight as it was tied to the post of the footboard. For his struggling, his left thigh was met with a firm slap; he stop and let her continue.

            After she finished tying her boy’s left leg she turned to the table of toys she had quickly gotten out. She picked up the gags, “Open your mouth wide.”

            He clamped his mouth shut, bit his lips, and shook his head “no”. “Whack, whack, whack, whack,” the boy screamed out in pain as his mother flogged his chest for his defiant act. Screaming through his clinched teeth he tried not to give in, but soon his mouth flew mouth. He held it open even after the flogging stopped, felt a cold metal ring get pushed deep into his mouth, followed by a plastic ball.

            “Now bite down and lean forward so I can do the straps” She watched as he did as he was told. With the straps buckled, she laid his head back down into the pillow. “You know what you did to mommy was wrong, correct?” she said as she picked up the flogger.

            The boy nodded “yes”.

            “And you know that mommy has to punish you for it right?” 

            Another nodded “yes”.

            “Whack, whack, whack, whack,” the boy screamed in pain as the flogger struck him over and over.,,,, “Whack, whack, whack, whack….”

            “You will learn to listen to mommy, and do as you’re told or I’ll beat you raw,” she said as she whipped the boy harder and harder across his chest and thighs. After his flesh was soar and reddened, she bit and scratched him all over. She got wet as she watched her boy writhe in pain and ecstasy. She relished in his pain and torment, she had to have more, had to continue his torture, but didn’t want to injure him.

            He felt as his mother wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft, grip him tight then run it up to and off the tip. As she did she started with the other hand, milking his erection. He started to squirm and moan; his breathing quickened as he approached climax. His body bucked and twisted as he neared orgasm, but just before he came she stopped. “Mommy whyyyaaaaaahhh,” his muffled question turned into a pained cry as she started flogging him again.

            Red streaks formed on the blood-red flesh of the boy’s chest. She stopped only to milk him again, watched as he neared orgasm then stopped again. Her lips curled in glee as she watched him writhe in confused delight. She untied the ropes from the footboard and wrapped each around the top post of the headboard.

            He felt his legs get hoisted above his head, the cold of the wall against his bare feet, and the sting of the straps as the flogger struck his back. “Whack, whack, whack, whack.” Just as he could take no more she stopped and gripped his cock again and started milking. He felt her lips and tongue on his balls as she sucked them into her mouth.

            The boy’s breathing was heavy, his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, but she continued to milk him. “Do you want mommy to make you cum…?” she said. She watched the boy vigorously shook his head “yes”, then she responded, “NO, not yet…” Her lips curled in delight at his whimpers as she stopped stroking again. Gently she raised his head and unfastened one of the gags; she pulls the ball out of his mouth, and lays his head back down. “Calm down and breathe for mommy”, she said, stroking his hair.

            He stopped struggling and calmed his breathing; he was rewarded by I gentle kiss on the forehead.

            “Good boy, now no talking while I finish or I won’t let YOU finish after I’m done with you this time…” his sadistic mother said as she started flogging him again.

            He cried out in pain, moaned with pleasure and screamed in frustration, but not a word. Even as she beat harder, trying to coax a word past him panting lips, he didn’t speak. He gasped and moaned as she took hold of him again; it wasn’t long before he was nearing climax. Just before he came his blindfold was remove, and he then realized his ass was pointed straight into the air and watched as his dick dangled and danced in his face. He turned his head quickly.

            “Whack, whack, whack, whack,,,,,” she spanked his soar, welted ass as she said, “Eyes forward, mouth wide, and tongue out,,, NOW!!”

            The defiant boy held out for as long as he could, but after a few more moments he did as he was told. A few moments more and he had filled his own mouth with his warm, salty cum. He gagged and wanted to move his head away, as he watched his mother milk every last drop into his mouth.

            She turned his head to the side and slid one side of her strap-on into his mouth, “Use your cum, and get mommy nice and wet”. She unbuckled the last gag and pulled her toys out of his mouth, “Now spit it all out in mommy’s hand”.

            He did as he was told, watched her intently as she stepped into the harness, and used his cum as lube on one end. The other end she side up into herself with a moan, his lips curled into a smile as he watched.

            She climbed onto the bed, stand behind his upraised ass, she started to rib to sticky tip on the boy’s asshole. She starts to work the tip into him…

            “Momm…” his words are cut short as his mouth snaps shut from his mother’s silencing glare. He bit his lips and clinched his cheeks shut but she was still able to slide the tip of her toy into his tight ass. As the head of her toy pushed into him he let out a loud, pained cry.

            With her thumb and a gentle stroke of his cheek, she wiped a tear from his eye, “Shhhh, just relax, don’t clinch or it will hurt more”. She pushed deeper into his ass, watched has his back arched, and his brow crease in confusion. “It’s ok to enjoy it, tell mommy how you want it…"

            “No mommy it’s wrong, please don’t make meeeee,,,” he moaned and his eyes rolled back into his head as his mother’s toy found his prostate. He bit his lip and trying to stop himself, but the pleasure overwhelmed him and he could help but moan. 

            “That’s it baby, moan for mommy,” she said with a grin. She pumped harder and deeper, her hips slapped against his soar ass. “Now” slap, “Tell” slap, “Mommy” slap, “How” slap, “You” slap, ‘Want” slap, “It” slap…

            His moans were constant, spiking into sharp yelps with each stroke. He knew he was about to cum again, his brow creased as he neared orgasm. “Mommy why…?”, he said in a gasp as she pulled out of him.

            She giggled to herself as she watched him writhe and tremble with lust and confusion. Playfully she dragged, her finger nails over his thighs, and delighted as he shuttered under her touch.

            He twisted, bit his lips, tried thinking of other things but nothing helped distract him, and soon he gave into his twisted desires. “Please mommy I want you deep inside of me. I love it when you make it hurt; hurt me more mommy”, the boy said with glee.

            But she did not; she slowly untied his legs and lowered them to the bed. Next came his hands and in a stern voice “On your hands and knees”. She watched in delight as he quickly obeyed her.

            Kneeing he watched her lube up her toy, craw onto the bed behind him and felt her start rubbing the toy’s tip on him. “Mommyyyyyyy”, his words turned to a scream as she plunged the entire toy into him.

            “Hold onto the headboard and push back against mommy”, she said as she grabbed his hips and pounded him harder. After he did as he was told, she timed her hard fast pumps to his backwards thrusts.

            His moans were constant now and cried out with each thrust, each breathe. He trembled and got weak in the knees as he once again neared orgasm. “Please don’t stop this time mommy… ahhhhhhh, harder mommy punish my little butt mommy pleaaaasssse”, he pleaded with her.

            She grabbed the hair on his head, slammed it to the bed and pounded harder. The bed shook and creaked, she giggled with glee as he screamed in pain and begged her to stop.

            He cried out in the night as he climaxed. His mother caught his cum in her hand, milked his cock with the other and pushed a few slow deep pumps into his. Each one made him moan and shutter in ecstasy.

            She pulled out of him and slid one her vibrators in his ass. Again she rubbed the tip against his ass. She got wet at the thought of forcing both toys into him, stretching his ass out. She pushed into him, ignored his screams of pain and pushed into his ass. It didn’t take too much more of this torture before she finally came herself. She detached the toy from her harness, leaving it in his ass, “hold this here”, she said in a sweet voice.

            He did as he was told, and watched her as she lubed up another toy. Nervously he fidgeted at the sheets and whimpered, but didn’t move, just watched. He closed his eyes and moved his head toward the gentle consoling scratching of his on the back of his head.

            The cruel mother grabbed one of the toys in the boy’s ass and pried it away from the other tying to make room for the new one. She held the boy down with a knee as the screaming boy struggled after the third toy entered him. In unison she works the toys in and out, deeper and deeper. “Are you going to be a good boy and listen to mommy from now on”, she shouted over his screaming.

            “YES, MOMMY YES, I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, I’LL NEVER DISOBEY AGAIN PLEEEAAASE JUST STOP MOMMY”, the boy screamed but she didn’t stop. Confused and panicked, he begged her to stop,,,,, then finally he cried out, “I WANTED YOU TO CATCH ME,,,,”. His words cut short as she stopped.

            “What did you say…?” she said firmly.

            “I,,,,,, I wanted you to seeeeeeeeee,,”,his whispers turned back into screaming as she started again.

            “LOUDER”, she demanded.

            “I LIKED WATCHING YOU,” he shouted, then his tones softened as she stopped, her eyes urged his to continue. “I liked watching you play with your toys, I’m sorry I was spying and touching myself. I,,,,” his voice trails off again as he loses confidence.

            She gently stroked his cheek and softy said, “It’s ok, tell mommy everything…”

            He started again slowly at first, “This wasn’t the first time I’ve watched…. I wanted you to catch me touching myself and watching you use your toys. I,,, I wanted you to punish me, to uses your toys on me…” he looked away ashamed.

            Slowly she pulls the toy out of her warm pussy, it dripped with cream as she stepped out of the harness. “Look at mommy,” she said softly. She watched as he slowly turned his head and instinctively opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue when he saw her toy. “That’s it you love the way mommy tastes don’t you baby, I,,,,I’m glad you wanted mommy to catch you, to play with you with her toy…!” she said with sick glee. She quickly pulled the toys out of his ass, set them to the side, laid down next to him and said, “now you get to do ANYTHING you want to do to do mommy…”

            The boy looked at her in confusion so she grabbed him by the base of his cock and dragged him over onto her by it. Before she could give further instruction the boy had taken the hint and pushed inside of her. She screamed as his entire length plunged into her, she tried to scoot away but he drank her back under him and slapped her across the face. He paused only for a second until he realized that his mommy had like it, then he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed tight.

            Her screaming stopped when her breathe did, she wanted to grab his wrist and force him to stop, to let her breathe, but she dared not. She felt her skin flush as she started to get light headed, she looked up at him and managed to choke out a pathetic “please” but that just made the boy squeeze harder, and pound her deeper. She tried to scream in pain, his big dick hurt her soooo much, she begged him to stop with her eyes but wanted so much more; she loved and hated every second. The pain was far too much, and she wanted more, needed to be hurt more,,,, then darkness…

            As his mother’s body went limp under him he got a sick little thrill, and started pounding her with renewed vigor. She woke up struggling but to no avail, he had already taken the opportunity to shackle her to the bed. His lips curled as she started screaming and begging him to stop again. “NO MOMMY,” he shouted “I’m going to play with you all night, in allll the ways you did to me….”

            “Slap, slap, slap, slap,” again the sound of their bodies coming together and her screams echoed through the house, but this time so too did his moans. With each thrust he cried out in ecstasy. “Slap, slap, slap, slap,,,” their screams and moans became one.

            “That’s it, just like that, hurt mommy more please. Do it for mommy. Push into mommy. Please I need you. Fuck mommy hard, I want all of you in me. Fuck mommy. Fuck mommy. Fuck mommy harder, harder. Cum in mommy, I want to feel you cum inside of me.”

            The boy thrust even harder into her. “Oh mommy, mommy, oh we shouldn’t be doing this. It’s bad. Oh god mommy, I want to cum in you. Please mommy, oh please.”

            “Do it baby, mommy wants you to cum inside of her, please son don’t make mommy wait anymore…aaaahhhhhh”

            They both let out a loud moan as they came together, then collapsed into each other’s arms... they laid there silent, wrapped in each other’s embrace. “I love you mommy” were his last words before drifting to sleep, still inside of his mother. “I love you too,” were her last, then dreams of what they had just done filled their minds.


	2. More Mommy… I Won’t Break…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After also playing with his sadistic sister, the boy craves his mother's firm but gentle touch...

still to come.....


End file.
